


【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候 4

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 30





	【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候 4

“就打！”肖战赌着气，“我要手机！”

“行。”王一博带着愠怒，上前就捉住了小兔子往沙发上拖。等肖战反应过来已经头朝下脚不沾地地趴在沙发扶手上了。

“有本事就打。”王一博把自己的手机扔到肖战面前。

肖战点开手机拨号盘，他记得夏之光的号。

刚按下“1”屁股上就挨了狠狠一巴掌。

“嗷呜！”肖战被打得毫无防备地向前拱了一下，手机差点没捏住，眼角起了点泪花，“你干嘛啊.....”

“继续拨。”

肖战瘪着嘴又按下了“8”。

几乎同时王一博就按住肖战的腰，大手连续地掌掴在红嫩的小屁股上，丝毫不怜惜。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“啊！”肖战一个没拿住手机就掉了下去，蓄了一眼框的泪根本兜不住。

打了八下王一博才停下。

“继续。”手机再次被扔到面前。

肖战也不知哪来的勇气，呜呜咽咽手抖着拨号。

不出意外的“7”再次换来了巴掌。

“啪！啪！”“让你打电话！再让你打！”王一博咬牙切齿地给小屁股上着色，“屁股给你打烂！”

七下过后小兔子死捏着手机哭天抢地，“呜呜.....呜呜呜我就要打就要打！”

“你打电话干什么？他们就那么值得你惦记？！”王一博一把夺过手机扔到一边，狠狠把肖战拽了起来。

“呜呜我、我要打电话告诉他们....王一博欺负、欺负我。”肖战气喘吁吁地抽嗒。

这下轮到王一博愣了。怎么电话内容还变了。

“怎么欺负你了？”王一博双手抱胸，气消了大半，饶有兴致地看着肖战。

“打、打我屁股.....我好疼呜......”肖战拿起小手指着王一博声讨，还很合时宜的掉了几滴泪。

王一博差点崩不住笑出来，“这么大了被打屁股不嫌丢人？还往外说？”

“不丢人！老公打的不、不丢人.....”肖战撅着嘴兀自瞪着王一博，仿佛被打得天经地义，骄傲地听起小胸脯，“他们都没老公！”

王一博倒吸一口气，走上前拉着人按在墙上，附到人的耳廓，“那被老公操丢人吗？”

热气喷在肖战的后颈上，惹得他本能地缩了一下，“唔...不丢人....”

王一博低低笑了笑，伸手解开衣服，顺便从口袋里掏出早就准备好的润滑剂。

“宝宝，撅屁股，分开腿。”王一博捏了捏肿胀的小屁股。

“呜.....”肖战疼地绷了下屁股，但还是乖乖照做，红肿的两团中间敞开在爱人眼前，显得极致色情。

沾了润滑剂的手指很快探入幽闭的穴口。

肖战难耐地动了动身子，发出细微的轻喘。

王一博边用手指不紧不慢抽插着内里边吻着肖战的身体，另一只手绕到前面捏着他胸前的两点，挑逗得人不停扭动。

肖战感到王一博坚硬的身下在屁股上磨来磨去，可怎么就是不进来。

“唔.....”肖战不满地哼哼，“快点.....”

“什么快点？”王一博拔出手指，故意挺着下身在屁股缝间蹭，引得肖战禁不住晃着小屁股往身后撅想要迎合他。

“老公快点........”

“答案不对哦宝宝。”王一博握住阴茎轻轻拍着小屁股，“再给一次机会，还错就挨打。”

“快，快点进来...啊！”肖战还没说完就挨了一掌。

“错了宝宝，该揍屁股。”王一博抚摸着刚刚扇出白色掌印的地方，小屁股上的肉因为疼痛本能的晃了一下。

“再说。”

“唔.....老公.....操我.....”小兔子转过头求怜爱，精致的小脸在灯光下映衬得更加绝美。

“真棒。”王一博凑上去啄了一下肖战嘴角的痣，然后对准小穴捅了进去。

“嗯呜.....”又粗又热的性器进入体内，刺激得肖战轻颤着。

王一博掐住他的腰窝向里继续深入，很快整个顶到了最里面。肖战呼吸一滞，随即发出快意的呻吟。

耳畔传来低哑的戏谑，“哥哥真敏感，是不是几天不被老公操就难受？”

“嗯........啊哈........”敏感点上狠狠的顶撞让肖战感觉自己要被贯穿了。

王一博一下接一下挺动着，节奏渐渐加快，呼吸也急促起来。肖战撑着墙，额上冒出细密的汗珠，明明渴望更多更狠的侵犯却禁不住求饶。

“轻、啊哈....轻点.....”肖战别过头，满脸透着情欲。

“这才哪到哪啊宝宝。还没算账呢。”

“什、什么账...”小兔子懵懵的。

王一博停了停笑出声，“啪”地扇了一下小屁股。

“撅起来，自己动。”


End file.
